


don't taste like summer no more,

by MetaAllu



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Rhodey, bullshit anatomy, tony is a push son of a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: “You’re in rut,” he basically purrs. The air smells of him in a sudden, intense wave as the beta lets off his scent, getting up from his desk and walking closer.“Rhodey, baby,” he coos, curling his fingers in the lapels of Rhodey’s suit jacket. Rhodey wrinkles his nose.





	don't taste like summer no more,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ben_jaded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben_jaded/gifts).



> its meant to be fully consensual, but rhodey's exasperation and determination not to fuck in public (again) could be seen as dubcon.

When Rhodey was younger, he used to get a lot of weird looks when people picked up on his secondary gender. Of course, back when, he’d had tits, and people had some weird ass fucking ideas about alphas with tits.

Nowadays, though, he’s closer to 40 than 30, and he’s started to notice that people are looking at him a whole new kinda way. He knows he’s getting closer to his rut, and he’s got an appointment with a doctor to a shot for it so he can keep working during. He’s sure it’s not going to do his temper any favours, but neither does the testosterone. Or his boss slash best friend slash occasional friend with benefits.

Tony Stark, the only beta in his family’s history, has a seemingly never-ending need to prove his own masculinity to the point that he now attends bi-weekly AA meetings. He, too, is closer to 40 than 30, and Rhodey’s known him since he was 25 and stupid and drunk every night, always bringing home a different omega, stringing them along for as long as it took to get them in bed.

The one time he’d let an alpha into his life, a woman named Summer, it had gone terribly. Well, there’s also Pepper, but Pepper has told Tony repeatedly that she’d rather have a meeting with the shareholders than go on a date with him, and considering how much Pepper hates the shareholders, that’s saying a lot.

Rhodey stares at himself in the reflection of his phone, the way his eyes are darker, pupils wider, nostrils flaring as he breathes in the smells around him. He is  _ very  _ clearly an alpha who’s going into rut soon, which is nothing new, but the fact that he can see omegas on the bus scenting the air? The way they’re looking at him? He’s not sure when those looks went from confusion to desire.

It makes his stomach flip, and he can’t decide how he feels.

He resists the urge to take a deep, calming breath, knowing that it won’t have the effect that he wants to, and instead just curls his hands into his nicely-pressed pants, and tries to think unsexy thoughts. Like taxes. Or how annoying Tony is going to be. Even if his ass will looking fucking incredible in his tailored suit--

_ No _ .

He tilts his head back, grinding his teeth. He’s better than this. He’s not going to fall for Tony’s charms again. He just has to make it through today, then tomorrow he gets a shot, and then it’ll basically be forgotten about. Yeah.

He walks into Tony’s office 10 minutes later, and Tony’s head snaps up immediately a glimmer in his eyes.

“You’re in rut,” he basically purrs. The air smells of him in a sudden, intense wave as the beta lets off his scent, getting up from his desk and walking closer.

“Rhodey, baby,” he coos, curling his fingers in the lapels of Rhodey’s suit jacket. Rhodey wrinkles his nose.

“No,” he says, but he doesn’t even sound convincing to his own ears.

“Come on. Please. Just one little blowjob and I’ll leave you alone.”

It’s a lie and Rhodey knows it. He groans under his breath.

“Yeah. Okay.”

He’s being walked forwards before he knows it. Tony goes down into his chair with a heavy sound, and Rhodey goes to his knees, mouth already watering. He licks his lips, watching Tony undo the buckle of his belt, then the button and zipper of his pants. He’s got one hand on the back of Rhodey’s head, thumb running in soothing circles, and Rhodey doesn’t have the brain power to fully appreciate Tony’s ability to multitask, but he looks up at him, unable to stop from smiling at him with warm affection, anyway. Tony smiles back, and then he taps Rhodey’s bottom lip with the wet tip of his dick.

With a groan, Rhodey opens his mouth and swallows it down, careful not to nick it with his fangs. Despite the lack of foreskin--Tony was raised very latino, and therefore very Catholic--he’s still reasonably thick, and there’s a real danger of Rhodey accidentally slicing him open with his alpha teeth. Some people claim that alphas weren’t made to give oral sex. Otherwise, they wouldn’t have such sharp teeth. Anyone with two brain cells to rub together knows alphas have sharp canines to claim mates, and they serve no other purpose whatsoever.

“God, baby,” Tony sighs. “You look so pretty like this.” He cups Rhodey’s jaw lovingly, stroking along the hard line and up to his ear before slipping his fingers back into Rhodey’s hair, scratching and caressing while Rhodey works to get the other man off, subdued completely by the other man’s soothing touch.

He doesn’t even kick up a fuss when Tony starts fucking his mouth, groaning and grunting, panting out the tiniest apology when Rhodey gags, and then he doesn’t say anything at all, head tossed back as he comes, teeth bared, eyes squeezed shut, nails digging into the back of Rhodey’s neck.

He slides off slowly, panting for breath, licking up the mess he left behind, watching Tony recover.

Tony sighs.

“Love this gorgeous mouth so much,” he says fondly and Rhodey snorts, rolling his eyes.

“You probably have paperwork or something you should be doing,” he mutters and Tony pouts at him.

“I don’t want to do paperwork. I want to do  _ you _ .”

Rhodey growls at him, narrowing his eyes, and Tony sinks forlornly into his seat.

“ _ Fine _ ,” he says. “But I want it on the record that I am doing this under great protest, because your pussy is a million times more fun.”

“Duly noted, boss,” Rhodey answers. He gets to his feet, fixing his clothes as best he can. He’s going to have to fucking douse himself in cologne to get his own scent off of the collar of his shirt.

*

Tony harasses Rhodey and entire three more times throughout the day, and Rhodey only manages to successfully rebuff him once when he tries for a quickie in the bathroom. He doesn’t have a condom on him, and also, bathrooms are disgusting, and Rhodey is not getting any more undressed in a public bathroom than is absolutely necessary.

Apparently he doesn’t have these same complaints about janitor closets, but that’s beside the point.

They get through the day, Tony showing a frankly impressive amount of control considering they spend most of their time together when they’re at work--what with Rhodey beng Tony’s bodyguard and all--and it’s only as Rhodey’s headed out the door to go home and probably have a frozen pizza that Tony says, “Oh! Hey. Rhodey, buddy. Listen, do you wanna do dinner? I made reservations for this place, and then the girl I was going with totally bailed on me, because I guess she has better plans than having dinner with  _ the  _ Tony Stark? Anyway, I don’t get it, but it’s so last minute that they ding me if I cancel, so like, fuck it, right? I’m going either way, but come with so I don’t look like a loser at a fancy steak place by myself.”

Again, impressive. Rhodey’s short temper tends to make anything beyond heating up leftovers or cooking frozen meals basically impossible, and even those don’t always work out so well if he gets frustrated by the packaging or something; and Tony and Rhodey have known each other long enough that Tony has seen him shred his fair share of Hungry Man dinners. So, basically it’s Tony doing him a favour, but naturally, he somehow makes it sound like Rhodey is doing him a solid.

“Sure,” Rhodey grunts. “What time?”

“7:30,” Tony answers. “I’ll be on time. I promise.”

Rhodey grunts. He’s got a few hours, so he heads home, takes a shower, jacks off, and then curls up on the sofa naked to eat dry cereal straight out of the box while pretending that he cares about whatever sport it is that he’s watching, and is definitely focusing on, because he can totally think about stuff that isn’t Tony’s juicy, round ass right now. His mouth waters as he plays with the idea of tonguing him open and then fucking into him.

Shit.

He tosses his head back and squeezes his eyes shut.

*

Per usual, the place is fancy enough that there aren’t any prices on the menu, so Rhodey forces himself into a nice button-down and a pair of slacks. He doesn’t bother with a tie. He’s pretty sure at this point he’d stab someone before he wore a tie, and luckily, Tony has enough money to throw around that people will ignore the dress code.

The hostess definitely tosses him a dirty look. Whether it’s because he’s not wearing a tie, or because he’s an alpha in rut in their high class establishment, it’s impossible to tell.

Tony does his thing, with smiles and idle commentary on his latest work over at Stark Tech, and they let everything slide. They seat them in a private booth with an incredible view of the city, but Rhodey can barely concentrate, because Tony keeps staring at him like the cat that got the canary.

They get very fancy faux red wine and spend a long time just sipping and making small talk before Tony finally deigns to order their steak--“Bloody, the both, please”--and another bottle of wine. The entire place smells like meat, and Rhode is embarrassed by how much his mouth is watering, his baser instincts craving the taste . He closes his eyes. He’s starting to doubt that Tony had plans to come here before that morning. He doesn’t even want to think about how much weight his friend had to pull to get them a table here with less than 12 hours notice.

“You doin’ okay there, bud?” Tony asks.

Rhodey makes a grumpy noise in reply, then takes another sip of his wine and Tony chuckles before reaching out and putting a hand on his thigh.

“Need me to take the edge off, baby?” he purrs, expression going from playful to seductive in mere moments.

“Tony--” Rhodey tries, exasperated, but Tony’s already reaching between his legs, pressing his fingers in hard. Rhodey bites his bottom lip as Tony leans in closer, inhaling hungrily.

“You smell so fucking good, James,” he groans, nuzzling at his throat to get a proper lungful of Rhodey’s scent. “Can’t wait to go down on you. Gonna tongue fuck you so good, baby. You want me inside tonight, or would you rather fuck me?”

Rhodey groans, growls, cock twitching in his pants as Tony keeps rubbing at him. He bares his teeth, panting, vision clouding a little as his instincts start to get the better of him. He wants to fuck. He wants to mate. He wants to give Tony his knot.

“Tony--” he growls, his tone a warning. Tony doesn’t listen. He never does.

“You wanna breed me, don’t you?” Tony teases. “You wanna knot me up, baby? God, you always try so hard to fill me with your pups. It’s so cute. Your dumb little alpha brain doesn’t know I can’t carry pups. It tries so hard.”

Rhodey shudders, pushing his hips up into Tony’s, dick filling out the more he talks. He’s digging his teeth into his bottom lip now to resist the urge to bite the beta.

“That’s it, gorgeous,” Tony says, deftly undoing the button and zipper of Rhodey’s pants, reaching in to cup his dick.

Before hormones, it was only 2 inches--typical of an alpha assigned female at birth--but hormones have doubled that, filled it out nicely, and while it’s nothing compared to some alpha dicks, Tony’s never had any complaints about Rhodey’s dick or his knot. He’s certainly not complaining now, stroking him through his underwear.

“Baby,” he coos. “Baby, gonna ride you tonight. You’ll let me right? Let me take you home like some random omega? Let me have my fill of you and your incredible dick? Lick your delicious pussy? Please, say yes. Your smell’s been driving me crazy.”

Rhodey groans.

“ _ Tony _ ,” he hisses, hips bucking. He throws his head back, breathing hard, and shudders his way through a short, sloppy orgasm, leaving a wet mess in his underwear.

By the time he’s got his brain cells back, Tony’s eating steak and acting like nothing happened. Rhodey sits up to eat his own meal, very aware of the fact the booth reeks of their combined scent. He glares over at Tony.

“I thought I said no more public shit.”


End file.
